


Reboot

by captain_americano



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BUT I SWEAR EVERYONE LIVES OKAY, FIx It, Fix It Fic, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Guilt, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Shiklah, Mexican Food, Miscommunication, Temporary Character Death, based on the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: Deadpool is hired to kill Peter Parker, but when he realises Peter is a good guy he brings him back. He just hopes Spidey never finds out.





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the Spider-Man/Deadpool series, but if you've never read them it's okay, I've tried to make this sorta comprehensible without any prior knowledge to the comics.

Peter was still kind of reeling from the dancing. He hadn't had that much fun in ages, even if it was under the influence of a succubus, a Norse goddess, and a merc. What even was his life? 

And finding out that not only was Spider-Man on Deadpool's free pass list, but that the merc also wore Spider-Man underwear - well, that was almost more than Peter could take from his budding friendship with Wade.

He'd honestly had such an excellent night, and if he was totally honest with himself, he was actually looking forward to hanging out with Wade more frequently. Maybe he was even developing a little man-crush. Their team-ups had been going well, and maybe soon enough he could trust the merc with his secret identity. It would be undeniably nice to hang out with Wade Wilson like he had as Leo, unmasked, uncaring… succubus aside, of course.

His phone was buzzing, and upon answering he flinched at the harsh, loud words of Anna Maria.

"It was one of the best nights of my life!" He defended, as she berated him about the 'Spideypool Dance-Off' that was making waves through the twittersphere. It probably wasn't ideal for Spider-Man to be seen going all _Magic Mike_ with Deadpool, but he couldn't find it in himself to be too remorseful, especially as the doorbell rang and images of the breakfast burritos he'd ordered swam in his mind. He decided he's deal with Anna Maria later, or never.

"Later," he clicked the phone off, tossing it on the couch and making his way to the door.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his face when he opened the door to see none other than Deadpool himself, despite the nagging worry that Deadpool had made the connection between Spider-Man and Peter Parker somewhere around the 'Spider-Swayze Lift.'

"Hey, you're not the breakfast guy!" He chuckled. After the night they'd had, Peter was just about ready to tell him everything, anyway.

Before he could invite Deadpool in to wait on the burritos with him - what, just 'cause Peter had never hung out unmasked with Wade before didn't mean they couldn't forge a different friendship - a small handgun was pointed at his face, and his whole world went black.

 

* * *

 

When Peter slammed back into his body, he barely had a moment to sit up and get his bearings before a shotgun was shoved in his face, and he was dead again.

 

* * *

 

The second time he woke up, there was a Deadpool plushie holding an envelope sealed with a heart-shaped sticker seated on the end of his bed.

"What then hell happened to me?" Peter groaned, rubbing his head with one hand, and stretching out the other to grab the envelope.

 _'Dear Mister Peter Parker. Petey…'_ as Peter skimmed the letter, certain things jumped out at him. _'Hired me to kill you,'_ and _'please don't tell Spider-Man,'_ seemed to sum up the situation pretty well.

Shit.

He needed to find Wade and kick the shit out of him. Or something.

 

* * *

 

Swinging around the city didn't ease Peter's troubled mind as much as he would've liked. Flashes of his recent experience in… well, death, kept making their way into his mind, bits and pieces forming together to remind him of the darkness. Eventually he found Deadpool sitting on the edge of a high-rise, peering through binoculars aimed seemingly nowhere of interest.

"Was any of it real?" Peter spat before he even knew what he was saying. Wade seemed resigned as he placed the binoculars on the ground beside him and turned to face Peter.

"What do you mean, Spidey?" He asked carefully.

"Trying -- trying to change, be a better person, be my friend?" Peter yelled, he couldn't help it. "Was that even your kid? Or did you just introduce me to a little actor to play on my conscience, make me believe that you are an actual decent human being?"

"Ellie's really my girl," Wade sighed, looking back over the city. Peter felt like he was ignoring the rest of the question on purpose.

"So do I mean as little to you as Peter Parker does?"

"I brought him back, okay? I realised I made a mistake, and I brought him back, and I'm going to take down the son'bitch who fed me lies about him," Wade growled. "Peter Parker is a good man, a great one. I can see that now. And you… I should'a trusted you, Spidey. I should'a known you never would'a let some lunatic screw you around."

"Well, I seem to have made a habit of letting _you_ screw me around," Peter sighed, dropping to sit next to Wade. It wasn't an apology, but Peter found he didn't really mind. He knew what he had to do next. There was no point letting miscommunication get between a deadly mercenary and his life, again. He'd probably act rashly himself if he thought a loony scientist was performing immoral human experimentation. Maybe not with murder, but Deadpool always did tend to go for the theatrics.

"Shik's left me," Wade said conversationally, pulling Peter away from his thoughts. "Somethin' 'bout too much heart, good soul, savin' Petey. Couldn't'a happened at a better time, really. Me'n her were on the fritz for a while. Maybe now you'n I get a shot, eh, Spidey?"

He was joking, Peter knew he was, but he was exhausted, angry, and a little bit in love with the man sitting next to him, despite everything. And he was somewhat a fan of theatrics, himself.

"Talk about timing," Peter muttered, ripping his mask off like a bandaid. He stared hard at Deadpool, waiting for a reaction.

"Talk about fuckin' timing," Wade growled, tearing off his own mask. His skin was no longer mutilated - apparently Peter had missed _a lot_ in his dead time - but his face was twisted in horror. "I killed you."

"You brought me back," Peter reasoned.

"And then I killed you again," Wade protested.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"It was like a reboot. When I couldn't find you in hell, I thought there was a mistake, so I rebooted and re-crashed the hard drive," Wade explained, staring down at his hands.

"And when I didn't go to hell the second time around, you realised I'm not a bad person," Peter hummed, realisation dawning on him.

"Oh, my god, I killed Spider-Man," Wade moaned, sounding like he was in pain.

Peter placed a comforting hand on Wade's shoulder, his messed up brain cackling that he was comforting his murderer. "Well, I'm back now. And I'm not a crazed scientist ruining lives with human experimentation. And, in order to get everything out in the open to avoid further miscommunication and murder, I'm gonna go right ahead and confess that I really enjoy hanging out with you. Up until, y'know, the part where you killed me. 'Cause that wasn't awesome. But despite that, I really like you Wade Wilson, and I don't believe that it was all just an act to get close enough to Peter so you could kill him. Me. And I think you're a good person, and we make a good team, and I really… really, for some ridiculous, irrational reason, god help me, I like you."

Peter finished his rant, staring out over the city. Everything that'd happened in his life, Uncle Ben, Gwen, Harry, the thing with Doc Ock taking over his brain, maybe it made sense that the person he'd fall for would murder him and bring him back to life. Maybe he was just destined to have screwed up relationship after screwed up relationship, and things would never be easy.

"But… I murdered you," Wade sighed, frustrated.

"Something I will frequently bring up and hold over you as long as we're together," Peter promised.

"I… I really enjoy our team-ups as well," Wade said with a frown, "and my hitting on you was only ever half-joking, but the other half was serious. I think you… you help me be a better person."

"Yeah, well, no better way to prove that than by killin' a guy," Peter deadpanned, and Wade actually cracked a guilty smile.

"I am sorry about that Pete," Wade began in earnest. "I promise it'll never happen again."

"Did you at least get a good payout for the hit?" Peter asked, curious.

"Oh, hell yeah," Wade grinned. "Although, I think I oughta give you half, for your troubles."

Peter chuckled, despite himself, "How about instead we grab some Mexican and start tracking down the idiot who dared lie to the Mighty Merc."

"Ugh, veto on that nickname. The food part, definitely, but the nickname is a no-go," Wade rolled his eyes.

"Right, I'd hate for you to kill me again," Peter teased, because evidently it was something he was ready to laugh about, even though it had only happened hours ago. Wade looked guilty, but Peter just rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed his gloved hand. "What's done is done. And undone. We're okay. I promise."

Wade slipped his fingers between Peter's, and searched his his face. Whatever he was looking for, he must've found, because his expression softened minutely, and Peter smiled.

They were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rubbish and I know it but I love spideypool so much and I just want to write it all the time and drown in their gay love send h elp.
> 
> Please send me prompts/leave me feedback <3


End file.
